Our NMR imaging research is developing along the following lines: assessment of pulsatile CSF flow using longitudinal imaging: studies of the "mobile" (normal) and "fixed" (pathologic) spinal cord; in vivo and in vitro investigation of extravasated intracranial blood; analysis of the signal intensity from critical areas (basal ganglia) in patients affected by a variety of movement disorders; comparing clinical MRI imaging results with those of CT and particularly PET; analysis of iron accumulation in the basal ganglia of normal primates of various ages as well as in parkinsonian (MPTP) animals; MRI of MPTP-induced lesions in the basal ganglia of primates; animal CNS imaging and spectroscopy with experimental, small bore devices (2.0 and 4.7 Tesla); NMR spectroscopy (proton) in patients with tumors, stroke and epilepsy; diffusion-perfusion imaging in patients with stroke and brain tumors; diffusion-perfusion imaging plus proton MR spectroscopy in experimental cerebral ischemia in cats; in vitro studies of ferritin's NMR properties.